It's Okay
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Aku tahu, aku mengerti, apa yang kau rasakan, tidak apa, semuanya asti baik-baik saja, aku di sini.  fic oneshot dengan pair GrimmNel, RnR pliss


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**A/N **: Yo, Yo, Yo minna ^^ Koizumi Nanaho hadir lagi di sini dengan membawa fic baru dan dengan pair yang berbeda hehehehehe.. kali ini pairnya Grimmjow dan Nel, yups yups silahkan membaca yah ^^..

It's Okay

_Aku tahu, aku mengerti, apa yang kau rasakan, tidak apa, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, aku di sini._

_

* * *

_

Langit semakin petang, menunjukkan bahwa hari akan mulai malam, dan matahari akan berganti dengan bulan. Di Karakura High School para murid berlarian meninggalkan sekolah mereka, ada yang berjalan santai bersama teman-teman mereka, perlahan dan perlahan sekolah itu semakin sepi, namun, masih ada 2 orang siswa yang berada di dalamnya, 2 orang itu masih duduk di kelas mereka, yang satu berambut panjang dan berwarna hijau toska, sedang duduk membaca bukunya, sedangkan yang satu lagi laki-laki berambut biru sedang tertidur di mejanya dengan buku di depan kepalanya seolah menandakan dia sedang membaca. Angin yang bergerak semilir, menerbangkan tirai yang berada di dekat perempuan itu, sehingga tirai itu terkadang membelai lembut rambut panjang perempuan itu, seketika perempuan itu menoleh menatap keluar jendela.

"Sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang," perempuan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membereskan barang-barangnya, dia melirik sebentar kearah laki-laki yang duduk di belakang kanannya, "dia masih tidur, apa lebih baik aku bangunkan?" tanya perempuan itu pada dirinya sendiri, perempuan itu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah laki-laki itu, namun tiba-tiba sebuah peristiwa membatalkan niatnya.

BRAKKKK.

"Aww," perempuan itu meringis karena baru saja, dia terjatuh akibat kakinya yang tersangkut kaki kursi miliknya sendiri, seketika laki-laki itu terbangun akibat mendengar dentuman di dekatnya.

"Ah sudah sore," laki-laki itu membereskan barang-barangnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, "hei, minggir, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bawah sana?" perempuan itu terkejut.

"Kau buta? Aku baru saja terjatuh, kau malah memarahiku," ucap perempuan itu.

"Apa itu urusanku?" tanya laki-laki itu sinis. Perempuan itu berdiri dan menatap tajam laki-laki itu.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau menolongku, kau punya perasaan, tidak? Punya mata kan? Lihat dong, ada seseorang yang sedang terjatuh," ucap perempuan itu di depan wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menolongmu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Kau, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," ucap perempuan itu geram.

"Apa?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu menarik dasi perempuan itu sehingga memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua, "kau ingin aku menolongmu, kan?" Grimmjow menatap bola mata hazel milik perempuan itu, "Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan," Grimmjow berseringai.

"Ukh," perempuan itu mendorong tubuh Grimmjow, dan dia segera berlari keluar.

"Tch, dasar," Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar. Saat di tempat parkir Grimmjow langsung menyalakan motor miliknya dan segera memacu motor itu menuju rumahnya.

CKLEK.

Grimmjow membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kosong," Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu, dia dapat melihat beberapa serpihan kaca di lantai itu.

"Bertengkar lagi," Grimmjow naik ke kamarnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari rumah itu, dan memacu motornya kembali.

Perempuan berambut hijau toska itu berjalan santai ke apartemennya, tiba-tiba dia melihat Grimmjow melewatinya dengan kecepatan motor yang bisa dibilang tidak lambat.

"Itu kan Grimmjow," perempuan itu menatap motor Grimmjow yang semakin menjauh, "kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?" hari semakin malam, dan perempuan itu pun segera berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang," perempuan itu berkata sendirian, karena tidak ada orang yang akan menyambut kedatangannya, dia tinggal sendirian, orang tuanya berada di luar negeri, orang tuanya tidak pernah hadir di sampingnya, yang selalu ada hanya uang yang selalu dikirim tepat waktu setiap bulannya.

"Grimmjow itu benar-benar menyebalkan," perempuan itu menggerutu sendiri, "jika, besok tertangkap basah olehku, liat saja, tiada ampun," sumpah perempuan itu, lalu, perempuan itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Grimmjow," laki-laki berambut perak menghampiri Grimmjow.

"Gin," Grimmjow berjalan memasuki sebuah klub malam atau biasa disebut diskotik. Mereka berdua memasuki diskotik itu, dan saat di dalam dia sudah dapat menemukan teman-temannya,

"Yo," Grimmjow segera duduk ditempat teman-temannya, "Renji, Ichigo," Grimmjow menyapa teman-temannya yang berambut merah dan oranye.

"Grimmjow, kau telat hari ini," ucap perempuan berambut blonde yang bergelombang.

"Tadi ada perdebatan kecil dengan temanmu," perempuan itu menatap bingung.

"Temanku?" tanyanya.

"Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan kita," Grimmjow berseringai.

"Ohh, Nel," perempuan itu tertawa.

"Rangiku," panggil seseorang.

"Tia kau sudah datang," perempuan bernama lengkap Matsumoto Rangiku itu berdiri dan menghampiri, perempuan berkulit gelap, dengan rambut kuning dan mata hijau terangnya.

"Kalian semua sudah disini?" tanya Tia Halibel dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman teman-temannya.

"Lebih baik kalian pesan minum dulu, dan nikmati permainan musikku," ucap Gin dan dia langsung berjalan ke meja Dj.

"Pelayan," panggil Renji, dan seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat.

"Pesan apa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Seven Heaven," ucap Ichigo.

"Blue Hawaii," ucap Renji.

"Vermounth," ucap Rangiku.

"Kau pesan apa, Grimmjow?" tanya Renji.

"Aku ke sana saja," Grimmjow berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke meja bar.

"Tia, kau pesan apa?" tanya Renji.

"Vodka," ucapnya dingin.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar," pelayan itu berjalan pergi.

Saat pelayan itu pergi mulai terdengar bunyi musik yang dimainkan Gin, dan seketika para pengunjung banyak yang turun dari kursi mereka dan mulai menari di bawah.

"Ini, Grimmjow," seorang _bartender_ memberikan minuman berwarna biru ke hadapan Grimmjow. Grimmjow langsung menegaknya, dan tangannya bergerak memberi tanda dia meminta satu gelas lagi, dan _bartender_ itu memberikannya dan begitu seterusnya, hingga Halibel menghampiri Grimmjow.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Halibel merebut gelas yang berada di tangan Grimmjow.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kembalikan minuman ku," Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai gelas yang berada di tangan kanan Halibel, namun Halibel menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Grimmjow.

"Kau sudah minum banyak, Grimmjow," Grimmjow bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Halibel.

"Jangan mencoba menasehati ku," Grimmjow menarik baju Halibel sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Kau mabuk, Grimmjow," Grimmjow hanya berseringai, dan akhirnya dia menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, mata Halibel terbelalak, tangan Grimmjow perlahan menggapai gelas miliknya dan mengambil gelas itu.

BUAGH.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Grimmjow, sehingga ia terhuyung ke belakang dan menabrak beberapa kursi sehingga terjatuh.

"AAA," beberapa pengunjung berteriak. Renji, Ichigo, dan Rangiku langsung mengahmpiri Grimmjow dan Halibel.

"Tia, ada apa?" Rangiku berusaha menenangkan Halibel yang sepertinya akan kembali memukul Grimmjow.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Renji, Grimmjow hanya mengelap darah yang mulai mengalir disudut bibirnya, dengan punggung tangannya. Grimmjow bangkit dan bersiap untuk membalas Halibel, tapi segera ditahan Renji dan Ichigo.

"Tenang dulu, Grimmjow," ucap Ichigo.

"Ugh, lepaskan," ronta Grimmjow.

BYURRR.

Halibel menyiram Grimmjow dengan minuman di tangannya, Grimmjow menatap Halibel dengan kesal.

"Dinginkan kepalamu," Halibel berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Tia," Rangiku mengejar Halibel. Grimmjow melepaskan tangan Renji dan Ichigo yang bertengger di bahunya, dan dia segera berbalik keluar dari diskotik itu. Gin langsung mengencangkan volume musiknya sehingga para pengunjung, kembali menari dan melupakan permasalahan Grimmjow dengan Halibel.

Grimmjow segera memacu motornya menjauh dari diskotik itu, dengan tubuh yang basah.

Seorang perempuan berjalan menuju minimarket dekat rumahnya, dia berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung pelan, namun tiba-tiba.

CRAT

Sebuah motor melintas di sampingnya dan membuat air yang menggenang di samping perempuan itu, tercetak indah di baju dan celana perempuan itu.

"AAA," perempuan itu berteriak. "Sial, motor itu, harus membayarnya," perempuan itu menemukan batu kecil di sebelahnya, dan dia segera melempar batu itu sekuat mungkin, dan batu itu sukses mendarat di kepala laki-laki yang mengendarai motor itu.

"Aw," laki-laki itu menghentikan motornya, dan meleihat kaca spionnya. "Tch, perempuan sialan," laki-laki itu –Grimmjow- langsung berputar dan menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Grimmjow yang segera turun dari motornya.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, lihat, hasil perbuatanmu," perempuan itu menunjuk bajunya yang telah kotor.

"Hee, apa peduliku, itu salahmu yang berdiri di sini," ucap Grimmjow.

"Apa? Harusnya kau minta maaf, bukannya membentakku seperti ini, itu salahmu karena kau melajukan motormu terlalu kencang," ucap perempuan itu tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Grimmjow mendekatkan tubuhnya, sehingga jarak mereka hanya 5 inch. Perempuan itu menatap Grimmjow, tiba-tiba dia mencium sesuatu dari tubuh Grimmjow.

"Ugh, kau bau lakohol, kau darimana?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," Grimmjow berbalik.

"Hei, cepat katakan kau darimana, dari diskotik, kan?" selidik perempuan itu. Grimmjow hanya diam dan segera menghampiri motornya yang bertengger di sebuah gang yang sepi. Perempuan itu terus mengikuti Grimmjow hingga mereka berdua sekarang berada di gang yang sepi itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu," perempuan itu menarik tangan Grimmjow, Grimmjow yang geram dengan pertanyaan perempuan itu berbalik dan menahan tangan perempuan itu di tembok dekat mereka.

"Kalau iya kenapa, hah?" Grimmjow menatap perempuan itu.

'Deg,' tiba-tiba jantung perempuan itu berdetak lebih kencang.

"Kau ingin mengadukanku ke sekolah?" tanya Grimmjow. Perempuan itu –Nel- terdiam, "percuma," ucapnya, Grimmjow menyentuh pipi Nel dan mengelusnya, membuat Nel bergidik.

"Lagipula, apa yang dilakukan ketua komite kedisplinan yang terhormat ini, malam-malam berkeliaran di jalan yang sepi seperti ini?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek.

"Ugh, bukan urusanmu," Nel mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh.

"Grimmjow," panggil Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul di ujung gang.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow mengangkat alisnya, begitupula Ichigo saat melihat kehadiran Nel di sana.

"Kami mencarimu," Ichgio mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Cari saja sesuatu yang menyembul dan berwarna biru," ucap Ichigo dan langsung disambut gelak tawa oleh mereka berdua, dan mereka langsung ber-_highfive_. "Lalu, apa yang di lakukan Neliel disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Biasa, penggemarku," ucap Grimmjow dengan percaya diri, Nel langsung mendelik ke arah Grimmjow.

"Di mimpimu," ucap Nel tegas. "Minggir, aku pergi dulu," ucap Nel di hadapan Ichigo, dan Ichigo langsung bergeser, mereka berdua lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kirain kalian sedang melakukan apa gelap-gelap begini," Ichigo berseringai menatap Grimmjow.

"Bodoh," Grimmjow kembali menaiki motornya, dan dia keluar dari gang, namun dia tidak langsung pergi melainkan masih menatap ke depan, menatap seseorang perempuan berambut hijau toska berjalan.

"Ayo," ajak Ichigo yang telah menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Grimmjow masih menatap punggung Nel, Ichigo ikut melihat apa yang dipandangi Grimmjow, lalu dia tersenyum.

Saat berjalan, Nel berjalan dengan lambat, karena jalanan itu sangat gelap dan sepi, sejujurnya dia takut, tapi perutnya lapar dan dia harus membeli sesuatu, tiba-tiba sesuatu berbunyi.

PRANG

"Kyaaaaaa," Nel berteriak spontan, namun wajahnya langsung berubah masam saat menemukan ternyata seekor kucing menjatuhkan tutup tong sampah, Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa.

"Lihat ini," Grimmjow mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah yang tadi. Sebuah bunyi kembali terdengar, Nel terkejut, dan saat dia menoleh, dia tidak menemukan apapun, dan setelah itu dia langsung berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"HUAHAHAHA…" Grimmjow dan Ichigo kembali ber-_highfive_ dan tertawa melihat tingkah laku Nel yang rupanya sedikit penakut itu.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Ichigo yang kembali menyalakan motornya.

"Kemana?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kembali ke tempat mereka," ucap Ichigo.

"Tidak ah, aku sedang malas," Ichigo menatap Grimmjow, lalu dia menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, ikut aku," Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Ichigo menoleh. "Sebelum itu," Ichigo melemparkan botol minum dingin ke arah Grimmjow.

"Hah?" tanya Grimmjow bingung.

"Basuh dulu kepalamu," Grimmjow membuka tutupnya dan langsung menuangkan isinya ke kepalanya. "Ayo," Grimmjow segera menyalakan mesin motornya. Sebelum mereka pergi, Ichigo menatap Grimmjow sebentar. "Bagaimana pukulan Tia?" wajah Grimmjow berubah masam.

"Lumayan untuk ukuran seorang cewek," Grimmjow menyentuh pipinya. Ichigo langsung tertawa dan melajukan motornya dan Grimmjow langsung mengikuti Ichigo.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Nel selalu datang paling pagi, dan paling pertama sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, Nel harus selalu dapat mengawasi teman-temannya yang juga bersekolah di sana.

SREET

Nel membuka pintu kelasnya, seperti biasa, tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya, karena memang belum ada yang datang, Nel meletakkan tasnya, dan segera mengeluarkan buku catatan miliknya, dia berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju pintu utama sekolahnya. Saat dia berjalan, dia mulai bertemu dengan para anggota Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah lainnya. Saat dia tiba di pintu utama dia langsung disambut dengan kepulan asap akibat knalpot motor Grimmjow yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Uhuk, uhuk," Nel langsung mengibaskan tangannya agar asap-asap itu menghilang. Tak lama Grimmjow melangkah ke pintu masuk. Namun sebelum dia masuk ke dalam sekolahnya, Nel langsung menahannya.

"Hee, kau senang sekali, menggangguku," Grimmjow memutar kepalanya ke samping, sehingga menatap Nel di sebelahnya.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, mengebut di lingkungan sekolah, tidak memakai dasi, memakai ikat pinggang dengan rantai, dan membuka 1 kancing baju, semua itu melanggar peraturan sekolah," ucap Nel.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku?" tanya Grimmjow dengan sinis.

"Pakai dasimu, lepas rantai di ikat pinggangmu, dan kancingkan baju mu itu," Nel mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Grimmjow.

"Namamu sudah 3 kali berada di buku ku, jika hari ini kau tidak mau mematuhinya, orang tuamu akan di panggil," ucap Nel.

"Memanggil orang tuaku?" Grimmjow tersenyum sinis, "silahkan saja," ucapnya lagi, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi Nel tetap tidak membiarkan Grimmjow lolos begitu saja.

"Kau dilarang masuk, sebelum merapikan penampilanmu," Nel merentangkan tangannya di depan dada Grimmjow.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," Grimmjow mulai menatap geram Nel.

"Terserah," jawab Nel acuh, Grimmjow menatap Nel lama, tiba-tiba Rangiku datang.

"Ohayou, Nel," sapanya.

"Ohayou," Nel tersenyum, saat Rangiku kembali melangkah, Nel menarik Grimmjow bergeser, dan Nel menahan Rangiku.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, kancingkan bajumu, kaus kakimu kurang panjang," ucap Nel, Rangiku menoleh perlahan, Grimmjow tertawa melihat perilaku Rangiku di hadapan Nel.

"Ayolah, Nel, besok aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," pinta Rangiku.

"Kau juga mengatakan itu, kemarin," ucap Nel.

"Kau lihat, kancing bajuku ini rusak, jadi tidak dapat dikancing," Rangiku menunjukkan satu mata kancingnya yang hilang. "Kaus kakiku hanya segini, besok saja yah, besok aku akan berubah," Rangiku memelas, Grimmjow hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Rangiku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau, Nanao-sensei yang menegurmu," ucap Nel,

"Terima kasih, Nel," Rangiku langsung berlari ke dalam.

"Hei, kau curang hanya karena dia temanmu," ucap Grimmjow.

"Kancingnya hilang, apa aku harus memaksakannya? Kaus kakinya tidak bisa di tarik lagi, apa aku juga harus menyuruhnya pulang, hanya untuk menukar kaus kaki?" ucap Nel tanpa menatap Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun terdiam.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, dan semua anggota Komite Kedisiplinan sudah mulai masuk kedalam, yang tersisa hanya Nel, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang sekarang menghampiri Nel.

"Nel, sudah masuk," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Pakaiannya masih belum rapi," Nel menunjuk Grimmjow yang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Rapikan pakaianmu," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Tidak mau," bantah Grimmjow.

"Kau yang memilih untuk tidak melakukannya," Ulquiorra mengeluarkan ponsel dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya, setelah beberapa menit Ulquiorra menutup ponselnya, mereka terdiam, dan beberapa menit setelah itu, Nanao-sensei menghampiri mereka.

'Astaga, nenek sihir itu,' ucap Grimmjow dalam hatinya, lalu dia mendelik ke arah Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri santai.

"Kalian berdua boleh masuk," Nel dan Ulquiorra mengangguk lalu mereka segera melangkah masuk.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sepertinya kau belum memahami peraturan sekolah kita, ya," Nanao membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ikut aku," Grimmjow hanya diam, dan mengikuti Nanao dari belakang.

'Ugh, Ulquiorra menyebalkan,' Grimmjow pun sampai di sebuah ruangan, dia berdiri dan mendengar ceramah cuma-cuma dari Nanao yang sangat panjang dan tiada akhir hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

-skip time-

TENG TENG TENG.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa di Karakura High School berlarian meninggalkan gedung sekolah mereka karena cuaca sudah mulai mendung, Nel membereskan barangnya, dia menatap kursi Grimmjow yang kosong seharian ini, lalu dia tertawa kecil.

"Rasakan, tidak mau menuruti ku sih," Nel melangkahkan kakinya, namun sesuatu mengalihkannya.

CTAR.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan cahaya di luar, membuat Nel menatap jendela di sampingnya, dan tiba-tiba tetes-tetes air mulai jatuh menghiasi permukaan tanah Kota Karakura.

"Yahhh," Nel menatap air hujan itu dengan kecewa. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Nel berjalan gontai kembali ke kelasnya dan duduk di sana, menunggu hingga hujan berhenti. Nel terdiam menatap keluar, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

SRET

"Grimmjow," Grimmjow berjalan masuk dan duduk di mejanya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan," Grimmjow menatap Nel, yang begitu terkejut. Nel mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Nel.

"Kau tidak lihat?" tanya Grimmjow galak.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya," balas Nel.

"Terima kasih atas perbuatan kalian," ucap Grimmjow dan dia mulai meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau tidak ingin menuruti ku, itu akibatnya."

"Diamlah, aku lelah karena kalian," Grimmjow mulai memejamkan matanya.

Setengah jam berlalu, hujan bukannya berhenti malah semakin deras. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow bergerak, dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Merasa aneh Nel mendekati Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," panggil Nel dengan menyentuh bahu Grimmjow, Grimmjow langsung membuka matanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau kenapa, tiba-tiba bergerak, bersuara, dan berkeringat seperti itu," ucap Nel.

"Bukan urusanmu," Grimmjow hanya terdiam, dengan kepalanya yang tetap di meja, Nel menekuk lutunya sehingga wajah mereka sejajar sekarang.

"Kenapa kau ke diskotik semalam?" tanya Nel.

"Semalam? Aku tidak hanya di sana malam itu saja, tapi setiap malam," Grimmjow menatap Nel.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Karena aku mengetahui bahwa kau ke diskotik," ucap Nel, Grimmjow terdiam sejenak, hening menyelimuti mereka, dan tiba-tiba hujan berhenti.

"Ah, hujannya sudah berhenti," Nel menatap langit dari jendelanya, lalu dia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, saat dia menatap ke depan, Grimjow sudah berdiri di depan pintu, "hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Grimmjow melirik Nel.

"Kalau kau dapat menemui ku di diskotik yang biasa ku datangi, aku akan memberitahumu," ucap Grimmjow berseringai, "malam ini, aku tunggu, itupun kalau ketua kedisiplinan mau datang, hahaha," Grimmjow berjalan meninggalkan Nel. Nel terdiam, dan dia segera kembali menoleh di jendela kelasnya saat mendengar suara raungan motor Grimmjow.

"Apakah aku harus menemuinya?" Nel berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, dia berpikir.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanya?" Nel berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat pandangan mata Grimmjow, saat Nel menanyakan lasannya pergi ke diskotik, "Grimmjow," Nel menatap langit di atasnya.

CKLEK.

Grimmjow membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci.

"Mereka di dalam?" Grimmjow masuk, saat dia baru melangkahkan kakinya, seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan bola mata biru seperti Grimmjow, dan rambut sebahu berwarna biru gelap, menghampiri Grimmjow.

"Kau darimana?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Grimmjow melangkah pergi.

"Aku sedang bertanya," bentak perempuan itu dan menarik tangan Grimmjow

"Tolonglah, aku tidak pernah mengganggu urusan kalian, jangan pernah menggangguku," Grimmjow menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan dia segera pergi ke kamarnya.

BLAM

Grimmjow membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat menyebalkan ini," Grimmjow segera bersiap untuk pergi kembali. Saat dia turun, perempuan tadi menahannya, kali ini seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Grimmjow berdiri di belakang perempuan tadi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Terserah aku," Grimmjow berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

PLAK

Pria di belakang perempuan itu menampar Grimmjow, dengan kuat, sehingga Grimmjow jatuh ke belakang.

"Jangan pernah melarangku," Grimmjow bangkit dan kembali berjalan.

"GRIMMJOW, KEMBALI KAU," teriak perempuan itu atau lebih tepatnya ibunya.

"Lihat, itu hasil didikanmu," ucap pria itu, ayahnya Grimmjow.

"Apa? Ini semua karena kau," ucap ibunya, dan mereka kembali bertengkar mengungkit hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Grimmjow hanya membanting pintu rumahnya, menandakan betapa kesalnya ia, akan sikap orang tuanya.

Saat Grimmjow keluar rumah, dia menemukan teman-temannya, Renji, Ichigo, Gin, Rangiku, dan Halibel.

"Kalian," ucap Grimmjow.

"Ayo," Ichigo tersenyum, begitu pula dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Grimmjow langsung mengeluarkan motornya, dan mulai menyalakannya.

"Tia," Grimmjow menatap Halibel, yang berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Pukulanmu rupanya lumayan juga," teman-temannya langsung trsenyum, Renji, dan Ichigo langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Grimmjow. Grimmjow langsung mengangkat tangannya, dan Halibel menyambutnya.

"Begitu dong," Rangiku merangkul Halibel.

"Ayo semuanya," Gin langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan Rangiku juga masuk ke dalam mobil itu, Halibel masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ichigo, Renji, dan Grimmjow juga tak mau kalah, mereka mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Halibel yang paling pertama maju, dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar membuat orang tua menggelengkan kepalanya. Grimmjow langsung menyusul karena dia tidak suka kalah dalam hal kecepatan, dan mereka pun juga menyusul Grimmjow di depan.

Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, tidak butuh waktu lama, bagi mereka tiba di diskotik, mereka pun melangkh masuk.

TIIT TIIT

Ponsel Rangiku berbunyi, dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Nel?" Rangiku bergumam, dan semua mata di sana langsung tertuju ke arah Rangiku.

"Kenapa Rangiku?" tanya Gin.

"Tidak, Nel menelpon, sebentar yah," dia berjalan keluar agar suara dentuman musik di dalam tidak mengganggunya.

"Halo," ucap Rangiku.

_"Rangiku, kau dimana?"_

"Hah? Aku sedang di luar, ada apa?" tanya Rangiku.

_"Hmm, kau mau ke apartemen ku tidak?"_ tanya Nel.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rangiku bingung, karena tiba-tiba Nel memintanya datang.

_"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"_ ucap Nel.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Rangiku segera menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gin ketika Rangiku masuk kembali.

"Nel meminta aku datang," Grimmjow langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu katanya," Rangiku mengambil jaketnya. Gin menahan tangan Rangiku.

"Aku antar," Rangiku tersenyum, "tidak perlu, aku bawa motor kok," Rangiku menolak ajakan Gin dan dia langsung keluar dari diskotik itu.

* * *

"Nel," Rangiku mengetuk pintu apartemen Nel.

"Terima kasih mau datang, Rangiku," Nel memprsilahkan Rangiku masuk.

"Tidak apa, bantuan apa?" tanya Rangiku yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Kau sering ke diskotik, kan?" Rangiku menoleh.

"Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tahu diskotik mana biasanya Grimmjow berada?" tanya Nel.

"Kenapa?" Rangiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu, Nel mulai menceritakannya, "haha..aku tahu, apa kau tahu dengan siapa aku berkumpul di diskotik?" Nel menggeleng, "dengan Tia, Gin, Ichigo, Renji, dan Grimmjow," Nel terkejut.

"Tapi kalian tidak terlihat bersama di sekolah?"

"Tidak penting bersama di sekolah, yang penting kami bertemu setiap malam, dan berbagi semuanya," Rangiku tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Nel.

"Tentu, kau ingin memakai baju apa?" Nel menggeleng, lalu Rangiku menghela nafasnya, "haah, sudah kuduga," Nel langsung mengajak Rangiku ke kamarnya.

"Sejujurnya kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" tanya Rangiku sambil memberikan sepasang baju untuk Nel coba.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Rangiku tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah."

"Entahlah?" Rangiku tersenyum menatap Nel.

Setelah setengah jam mereka telah siap untuk pergi.

"Nel, pegangan yang erat ya," Rangiku tersenyum, dan setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung memacu motornya.

"Uwoo, Rangiku, santai saja," teriak Nel.

"Haha..justru ini asik," balas Rangiku. Setelah beebrapa menit mereka sampai di depan diskotik.

Nel menginjakkan kakinya ke pintu masuk diskotik itu, siulan menggoda mulai keluar dari para lelaki yang menatap Nel.

"Hei, dia temanku," omel Rangiku.

"Haha..dia memang pantas sebagai temanmu," ucap salah satu pengunjung, Rangiku langsung menarik Nel masuk.

"Nnoitora," ucap seseorang berambut pirang.

"Ada apa Tesla?" ucap Nnoitora.

"Lihat ke sana," Tesla menunjukkan jarinya.

"Nel?" Nnoitora terkejut melihat sosok Nel yang sedang memasuki diskotik itu, "menarik," Nnoitora berseringai, lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu ke Tesla.

Grimmjow sedang tertawa sambil menceritakan taruhannya dengan Nel.

"Haha..kalau dia datang bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau percaya, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan seperti dia mau datang?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kenapa tidak? Tia ketua OSIS saja setiap hari ke sini," ucap Renji.

"Tia kan berbeda," Grimmjow melirik Halibel.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Halibel galak.

"Bersiap membongkar rahasiamu, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," ucap Halibel, sambil menatap Rangiku dan Nel yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Wow," Ichigo dan Renji menatap Nel yang sedang berjalan di belakang Rangiku.

"Apa?" Grimmjow terkejut, Ichigo, Renji dan Gin langsung tertawa melihat reaksi Grimmjow.

"Seorang lelaki jangan menelan ludahnya," ucap Gin, lalu dia menghampiri Rangiku.

"Gin," Gin mengecup pipi Rangiku pelan.

"Selamat datang di dunia malam, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan," ucap Ichigo.

"Silahkan duduk," Renji memepersilahkan duduk, Nel menatap Halibel yang sedang duduk, sambil memegang minuman.

"Duduk saja, Nel," Rangiku segera duduk, dan Nel pun ikut duduk.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sama denganmu saja, Rangiku," ucap Nel.

"Hah? Jangan," teriak Ichigo dan Renji, Nel langsung menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau baru pertama ke tempat seperti ini kan? jangan, kau bisa ambruk kalau meminum minuman yang sama dengannya," ucap Gin, Nel melirik minuman Grimmjow yang berwarna biru.

"Seperti Grimmjow saja," Grimmjow berseringai.

"Kau tidak akan kuat," Grimmjow tertawa.

"Maksudmu?" Nel menatap Grimmjow.

"Anak rumahan sepertimu tidak akan bisa meminum minumanku," ejek Grimmjow.

"Hei, aku bisa," balas Nel.

"Tidak akan bisa."

"Pesan minuman yang sama dengan ku saja," ucap Halibel.

"Lihat, kau tidak bisa," ucap Grimmjow.

"Aku ingin memesan minumannya," Nel menunjuk minuman Grimmjow.

"Jangan, minuman Halibel, minuman yang masih lebih baik di antara kami semua, minuman Grimmjow yang paling keras di antara kami, kau tidak akan kuat," ucap Ichigo, Nel mengalah.

"Hei, Grimmjow aku menagih janjimu," ucap Nel.

"Berisik," ucap Grimmjow.

"Santai saja dulu, Nel," ucap Rangiku, Nel duduk dan berusaha memahami dunia yang baru ia masuki, tak lama minumannya datang, Nel mencobanya.

"Ukh," keluh Nel, Grimmjow langsung menatap Nel. "Apa?" tanyanya galak, lalu dia berdiri.

"Mau ke mana Nel?" tanya Rangiku.

"Toilet dimana?" tanya Nel.

"Perlu aku temani?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak perlu," Rangiku lalu menunjukkan toiletnya, Nel lalu berjalan menjauh. Halibel menatap punggung Nel, namun, tiba-tiba matanya menyipit saat melihat Nnoitora dan Tesla mengikuti Nel. Tanpa Halibel sadari, rupanya Grimmjow juga menatap punggung Nel.

"Iuh, minuman apa sih itu, hoek, rasanya ukh," Nel menggerutu, setelah menenangkan dirinya sebentar dari rasa minuman yang menurutnya sangat aneh, diapun keluar.

"Yo, Neliel," Nnoitora menyapa Nel, Nel terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Nnoitora dan Tesla yang perlahan mendekati Nel, Nel mundur ke belakang.

"Bukan urusan kalian," Nel semakin mundur ke belakang hingga tembok menahannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan pihak sekolah jika menemukan ketua komite di tempat seperti ini?" Nnoitora berseringai dan meemainkan rambut panjang Nel.

"Jangan coba-coba," ancam Nel.

"Kau itu sungguh menyebalkan, kau tahu? Neliel, ketua komite kedisiplinan, anak baik, teladan dan bla bla bla," ucap Nnoitora, Nel sedikit bergidik menatap Nnoitora.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nel.

"Kau mengalahkanku, harusnya aku yang berada di posisimu, harusnya aku yang menyandang gelar ketua komite kedisipilan," Nnoitora melirik Tesla.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Nel takut.

"Hanya bermain kok," Nnoitora memeluk tubuh Nel, Nel terkejut.

"Ukh, lepaskan," Nel berusaha mendorng tubuh Nnoitora, tapi Nnoitora sama sekali tidak bergeser.

JEPRET

Tanpa Nel sadari dia sedang difoto oleh seseorang.

"Lepaskan aku," berontak Nel. Nnoitora mencium kening Nel, perlahan dia turun ke pipinya, "kau mabuk," Nel terus mendorong Nnoitora. Nnoitora mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nel.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Nnoitora pelan, dan dia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, Nel bersiap memukul Nnoitora tapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Nnoitora.

"Tolong!" Nel berteriak.

"Percuma," ucap Nnoitora.

BOUGH

Sebuah pukulan langsung mendarat di pipi Nnoitora, dan dia terhuyung ke belakang, sehingga Nel terlepas.

"Grimmjow," ucap Nel. Nnoitora bangkit dan bersiap memukul Grimmjow, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Ichigo dan Renji.

"Yo," mereka mencengkram bahu Nnoitora.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nel?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Nel.

"Antar dia pulang, Grimmjow," ucap Rangiku.

"Aku tahu," ucap Grimmjow.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Tia, dan Gin," ucap Nel.

"Jangan, kau pulang saja," ucap Rangiku.

"Ayo cepat," Grimmjpw langsung menarik lengan Nel.

Saat di depan Nel langsung terduduk dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tadi..aku pikir..aku..akan," ucapnya, Nel menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu salahmu, memakai baju seperti itu," ucap Grimmjow.

"Aku,.."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat," Grimmjow langsung membantu Nel duduk di motornya, Grimmjow pun langsung menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow," ucap Nel dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hee," Grimmjow langsung memacu motornya dengan cepat.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka tiba di apartemen Nel.

"Grimmjow aku menagih hutangmu," ucap Nel di depan pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Baiklah," Grimmjow menghela nafasnya.

"Di dalam saja," ajak Nel, karena dia mulai merasa kedinginan.

CKLEK

Nel masuk dan disusul oleh Grimmjow.

"Duduk saja dulu, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Nel.

"Teh saja" Nel membuka jaket cokelat miliknya, sehingga dia hanya mengenakan tank top dengan warna senada, Grimmjow menatap Nel.

'Dia ini tidak belajar dari pengalaman ya?' ucap Grimmjow dalam hati, Nel berjalan ke dapurnya, dia berusaha membuka lemari atasnya tepat penyimpanan bubuk teh, saat dia membuka lemari itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutupnya kembali.

"Grimmjow," ucap Nel.

"Hee, kau terlalu percaya padaku," ucap Grimmjow pelan, jarak mereka sangat dekat, membuat Nel dapat merasakan bau tubuh Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?' Nel masih belum membalikkan badanya.

"Apa kau tidak takut? Mengajak seorang laki-laki ke rumahmu? Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu," ucap Grimmjow, Nel membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," ucap Nel, Grimmjow berseringai, dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan bersiap mencium Nel, tapi Nel sama sekali tidak takut, saat sedikit lagi menyentuh bibir Nel, Grimmjow berhenti.

"Tch," Grimmjow kembali duduk di sofa, Nel hanya tersenyum dan kembali membuat teh, Grimmjow mengamati Nel dari belakang,

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Grimmjow, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya,' ucap Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Silahkan," ucap Nel,

"Saat aku berumur 8 tahun, orang tuaku masih sangat harmonis, setahun kemudian, ayahku mulai mabuk-mabukkan, dan ibuku mulai pulang malam, dan saat itu mereka mulai bertengkar, terkadang mereka mengungkit hal yang menurutku tidak penting, hal ini terus berlanjut hingga detik ini, di tahun pertamaku di SMA ayahku tertangkap berselingkuh oleh ibuku, dan selang beberapa bulan, ibuku membawa teman lelakinya kerumahku saat ayahku sedang tugas ke luar kota, aku sangat terkejut, mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya, saat itu aku sangat benci, di hari itu aku keluar, dan bertemu dengan Gin, dia tersenyum dan mengenalkanku kepada dunia malam, aku merasa bebas, aku merasa tenang karena aku memiliki teman-teman yang memilki perasaan yang sama denganku, aku mulai ke diskotik sejak hari itu, setiap malam, aku bertemu dengan minuman, yang sejenak menenangkan hatiku, aku sangat membenci orang tuaku," ucap Grimmjow sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Nel menatap Grimmjow, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan di detik berikutnya dia memeluk Grimmjow.

"It's oke, tidak apa, tidap apa," ucap Nel, Grimmjow terkejut.

'Hangat,' dia merasakan hangat tubuh Nel yang memeluk tubuhnya.

'Selama ini dia menutupi perasaannya,' tiba-tiba tangan Grimmjow melingkar di pinggang Nel, dia membalas pelukan Nel.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak harus menceritakannya lagi, jika itu sulit, aku di sini, aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu," ucap Nel di telinga Grimmjow.

"Nel," ucap Grimmjow lembut, Nel terkejut karena baru kali ini dia memanggil namanya. Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap wajah Nel, lalu dia menyentuh dagu Nel, perlahan, Grimmjow mencium Nel, perlahan dan perlahan, Grimmjow memaksa Nel membuka mulutnya, Nel membuka mulutnya perlahan, Grimmjow menyentuh pinggang Nel lalu tangannya turun, hingga ke kaki Nel dan membuat Nel merebahkan kakinya di atas paha Grimmjow, tangan satunya lagi dengan sigap menahan tubuh Nel. Grimmjow melepas ciumannya perlahan, dan mencium leher Nel, Nel hanya memejamkan matanya, Grimmjow meninggalkan _Kiss Mark_ di sana.

"Grimmjow," ucap Nel, Grimmjow tersentak lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Nel.

"Hee," Grimmjow berseringai, Nel menatap Grimmjow, Grimmjow menurunkan kaki Nel, wajah Nel merah padam sekarang, "aku pulang," ucap Grimmjow dan dia berdiri.

"Hah?" tanya Nel bingung, lalu dia ikut berdiri menyusul Grimmjow.

"Aku mau pulang," ulang Grimmjow sekali lagi.

"Tunggu," Nel menarik tangan Grimmjow yang sedikit lagi membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Grimmjow berbalik.

"Apa?" Grimmjow menatap Nel, tangannya langsung bergerak menyentuh dagu Nel dan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Kalau berlama-lama di sini, aku dapat melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh," ucap Grimmjow, lalu dia berjalan keluar, Nel menatap pintu yang tertutup itu, tak lama dia langsung jatuh terduduk, kakinya sungguh lemas.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi," Nel menyentuh pipinya, "Baru saja kami," Nel menyentuh bibirnya, dia dapat merasakan alkohol di dalam mulutnya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya kepala sekolah, dan menderetkan beberapa foto di hadapan Nel.

"Itu," Nel mengambil fot-foto itu, dia dapat melihat foto dirinya sedang bersama Grimmjow, yang seharusnya orang itu adalah Nnoitora. Mata Nel terbelalak.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Grimmjow yang baru masuk, Grimmjow menatap Nel yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lihat ini," kepala sekolah menunjuk beberapa foto di sana.

"Itu saya, dan perempuan itu bukan Nel," ucap Grimmjow, Nel menatap Grimmjow.

"Kau bisa membuktikannya?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Matsumoto Rangiku dapat bersaksi kalau itu bukan Nel, dia sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, perempuan itu bukan murid sekolah ini," ucap Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Nel," ucap kepala sekolah.

"Tapi.." Nel menolak untuk pergi.

"Urusanmu sudah selsai," Wakil kepala sekolah menyeret Nel keluar.

"Grimmjow," ucap Nel saat pintu itu tertutup.

"Nel," ucap Tia,

"Tia," Nel memeluk Halibel dan menumpahkan air matanya.

"It's okay, tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja,"

Setelah hari itu Nel tidak bertemu dengan Grimmjow, Grimmjow di skors untuk beberapa hari,

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Nel datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dia terkejut saat dia sedang menunggu para murid di depan pintu utama, Grimmjow datang, Nel tersenyum, dia merentangkan tangannya menghalangi jalan Grimmjow.

"Tidak memakai dasi, dan 1 kancing terbuka, melanggar peraturan sekolah," ucap Nel.

"Hee," Grimmjow menatap Nel dan berseringi.

"Kenakan dasimu, dan kancing bajumu," Grimmjow menarik dasi Nel.

"Apakah ini juga melanggar peraturan?" tanya Grimmjow, dan setelah itu dia langsung mencium Nel, Nel memejamkan matanya tangannya berjalan naik dan mengancingkan kancing baju Grimmjow. Setelah beberapa menit Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apakah melanggar peraturan?" tanya Grimmjow, Nel tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tidak," tiba-tiba angin bertiup, dan menerbangkan rambut Nel, Grimmjow melihat tanda merah di sana.

"Kau tidak menutupinya?"

"Kenapa aku harus menutupinya?" Grimmjow berseringai, dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Grimmjow.

"Aku tau," Nel tersenyum dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"Ehem," mereka terkejut dan melpaskan pelukannya.

"Tia," grimmjow menatap Halibel dan teman-temannya yang sedang berdiri menatap Grimmjow dan Nel.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Halbel.

"Ara, ara," Gin berkomentar dan mulai berjalan.

"Ayo," Renji masuk duluan.

"Ayo, Grimmjow," Ichigo menarik baju Grimmjow, yang masih menatap Nel, "dilanjutkan nanti saja," ucap Ichigo, dan sebuh pukulan langsung mendarat di kepala Ichigo, "aww."

"Aku masuk ya Nel," ucap Rangiku.

"Rangiku, kau belum boleh masuk," Nel menahan Rangiku.

"Nel," Rangiku memelas.

"Ti-dak," ucap Nel tegas.

"Matsumoto Rangiku ikut aku," ucap Nanao-sensei.

"Tidakkkkkkkkkk," Rangiku langsung berteriak.

Owari.

A/N : yaks fic oneshot kedua saya, telah selesai.. dengan pair GrimmNel.. hohohoho bagaimana? Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Kayaknya iya deh ..

Yak kritik dan saran

Di terima di review..

Jadi review plis..

heheheeheheh


End file.
